Arc Rise Fantasia: The Balance of Power
by Musashi the Master
Summary: After a mysterious dream, the Mews are transported to another world where they must help a man named L'Arc Bright Lagoon find the nine Rogress to save the universe in the first ever Arc Rise Fantasia X Mew Mew Power crossover.
1. A Mysterious Dream

Musashi the Master

4-4-12

Arc Rise Fantasia: The Balance of Power

Adventure/Romance

Rated Teen

Story: The Mew Mews have a mysterious dream that night and the next day, they are whisked away to a world called Fulheim where it is on the verge of destruction and only the nine Rogress, legendary summon spirits can save it and the universe from collapsing. They meet L'Arc Bright Lagoon, a mercenary for the powerful Meridian Empire and Ryfia, a mysterious Diva of the Turemilian Republic, the enemy of the Meridian Empire. Sooner or later, they meet Jean, a bodyguard from a world called the Queen's Blade world, Alice, a girl who has opened a gate called the Queen's Gate and Maron Makaron, a chef in training from the Mew Mews' world and they learn about the only way to save both Fulheim and the universe from a dangerous substance called Crystalllization. But L'Arc's childhood friend, Prince Alf of the Meridian Empire has other ideas and plots to use the nine Rogress to crystallize the universe. Now, the race is on for the nine Rogress and learn about the destiny that Cute, a mysterious girl Jean was guarding has in store. Also, anime characters are pulled into Fulheim. First ever Arc Rise Fantasia/Mew Mew Power/Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos crossover. Pairings: L'Arc/Ryifa, Zoey/Elliot, Jean/Cute and more. Rated teen for violence, blood, language and nudity.

Disclaimer: I don't own Arc Rise Fantasia, Mew Mew Power, Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos or any other anime I put in this fic. The following anime will appear in the end of the chapter.

Chapter 1: A Mysterious Dream: The Mercenary and Singer

Zoey was in her Mew form in a seemingly empty white void. She looked around. "W-Where am I? Why am I in my Mew form?" Zoey said quietly to herself.

"Young one…" A voice called out to her, Zoey turned around to see the source, but couldn't find it.

"The universe is facing a crisis which must be averted…." The voice told him. "What are you talking about?" Zoey asked confusedly.

"You and your friends are the only ones who will help the Child of Eesa choose his destiny…" A bright light appeared.

"Wait!" Zoey screamed as she shot up from her bed, panting. Sweat dripping down her face. She looked at her window, the moon was out tonight.

Zoey stared at the window and sighed 5 seconds later. "It was just a dream… or was it?" Zoey muttered as she fell back asleep.

The next morning

Zoey was walking down the street to Café Mew Mew still in thought of that dream. 'That dream… What was it? It feels like someone is calling out for help…" Zoey laughed nervously.

"Oh look at yourself, Zoey! It's just a dream! Nothing more." Zoey got to the Café.

But when she saw no one there, she sees a note on the door. She read it. "Café Mew Mew is closed today. Zoey, you and the others take the rest of the week off, we'll reopen soon. Signed, Elliot."

"Augh!" Zoey growled, an anger vein on her forehead. "Just great…" Zoey muttered. "Well, we deserve this day off. Might as well enjoy it while I can." Zoey began walking home.

However, as she was walking home, she could feel a heart beat in the park. Zoey looked around for the source, but couldn't find it. She was getting nervous. She walked slowly.

The heart beat got louder. Suddenly, the area around her began to become white. "Wh-Wha…?" Zoey gawked. Then, Zoey fell to the ground and fell asleep. A bright light engulfed her. All over the city Zoey lives in, the same thing is happening to the other four Mews.

In a world called Fullheim

High above the dark skies, a fleet of airships called Lightships was soaring through this silent night cause they are ready to do battle with monsters.

Inside, a giant Lightship, soldiers clad in blue armor were getting ready for battle. One man in particular isn't wearing blue armor.

He has brown hair, wore red clothes with white sleeves, black pants and brown boots, he is maybe 17 years old, maybe. Strapped on his back is a giant sword with red and black colors that may rival the hero of Final Fantasy 7, Cloud's sword.

The man patted a soldier by the soldier and he did the same. Then, the man walked out into the outside deck of the Lightship.

Outside, black blue dragons soar through the skies, ready to tear the enemy limb by limb. On the giant Lightship, the soldiers got their weapons ready and began the battle. The dragon got near to the deck and glares at its next meal. Suddenly, the man walked calmly towards the dragon and got his sword, Balmung ready. His name is L'Arc Bright Lagoon.

"I'll take care of this one! Stay back!" L'Arc ordered as he charged at the dragon called a Feldragon and slashed it two times with his sword.

The Feldragon growled as it lashed its claws at L'Arc, damaging him a little. L'Arc growled. "I won't let you take us down!" L'Arc shouted as he slashed the Feldragon three times.

The Feldragon lashed its tail at L'Arc, knocking him back a little.

"Dang! Tough one, aren't you?" L'Arc spat as the Feldragon used its wings to launched wind sickles at him, but he dodged it. Then, the Feldragon breathed fire at L'Arc which he dodged again.

"Alright!" L'Arc glared then he charged at the Feldragon and shouted "Now you're going down!" He slashed the Feldragon, making it land on the ship's deck.

L'Arc glared at his foe, then 10 seconds later, he charged at the Feldragon, ready to finish it off, but the Feldragon blocked his attack and tried to slash him with its claws, but L'Arc was quick and he dodged it.

Next, the Feldragon tried to bite L'Arc, but like always, he dodged it and slashed the Feldragon's head, making purple blood fell on the ship's deck.

L'Arc then thrusts his sword into the Feldragon's chest, impaling it. The Feldragon hissed weakly as it was inching closer to the edge of the ship, then another Feldragon swoop in to help its fallen comrade.

L'Arc jumped up, letting go of his sword and was rammed by the second Feldragon. L'Arc fell with the fallen 1st Feldragon into the ground below.

L'Arc and the fallen Feldragon were inching 30 feet to the ground, thinking quickly, L'Arc got his sword out of the Feldragon's chest and made a safe landing, tumbling a little bit. The fallen Feldragon tumbled a little bit before it was breathing its last breath.

L'Arc weakly stands up, but gasped in horror as he saw the fallen Feldragon emitting a white energy burst. "Oh no… Felburst!" He shouted as he tried to run, but he was recovering from the fall.

L'Arc closed his eyes for the inevitable, but suddenly, something happened. White rain drops appeared on the forest. "What the…?" L'Arc gasped, then he heard a beautiful woman's singing voice.

He saw the source of the voice, it was a young woman maybe about 16 years old, has violet hair, on her hair is a purple hair band with a pink ribbon or flower and she wore white clothes with blue or black lines and white high heeled shoes. Attached to her clothes are violet ribbon like wings.

The singing girl got closer to the Feldragon and the Feldragon's energy burst of Felburst as L'Arc calls it calms down. Then, the Feldragon turned into blue energy and disappeared.

L'Arc watched in amazement. The sun began to rise.

The woman walked up to L'Arc and said "The Feldragon has returned to the earth." L'Arc recovered quickly and got up. He asked "You… you saved me, didn't you?" L'Arc closed his eyes and grinned.

"Well, thanks! That was close!" He said gratefully. But he asked something else. "But that wasn't magic… was it? Hymn Magic, perhaps?" L'Arc guessed, then he shook his head and said "Surely not. Are you a Coder?" L'Arc asked.

The woman fell slightly on her knees as L'Arc catches her. "Hey. Hey. Hey! Whoa, whoa!" L'Arc blushed nervously. The woman recovered and stands up and said "…I'm sorry." L'Arc noticed her wounds.

"You really took a beating. What's a girl doing out here…?" L'Arc asked her. The woman looked at L'Arc confusedly and asked "Girl? Are you talking about me?" L'Arc raised an eyebrow and said "Well, yeah. I don't know your name. Sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude." He apologized.

"I'm L'Arc." L'Arc introduced himself. "And you are?" L'Arc asked. "Rude? What is rude?" The girl asked confusedly. L'Arc twitched and muttered "Uh, what?"

"I thought you were going to call me "girl". Do you call everyone "girl"?" She asked dumbly. L'Arc sweat dropped and said "Whaa? What are you talking about?" "I'm a Diva, but you can call me Ryfia." The girl known as Ryfia smiled.

L'Arc's left eye twitched and he asked "What kind of a weirdo are you?" "A weirdo…?" Ryfia asked with a question mark above her head, then she said "A derogatory term for a strange person."

L'Arc sighed in annoyance and began to walk off and shouted "What is wrong with you!" Ryfia followed him and asked in concern "Oh dear. Are you angry?" "No, but I'm getting annoyed!" L'Arc growled, an anger vein on his forehead. "Well, whatever." L'Arc sighed.

He turned to Ryfia and said "Okay, Ryfia, right? Let's just get you somewhere safe for now. There might be more Feldragons around here." "Somewhere safe?" Ryfia asked confusedly.

"Yeah, I think the village of Topazion is southeast of here. I'll take you as far as there. It's the least I can do." L'Arc smiled. "Really? Okay…" Ryfia closed her eyes and smiled and replied "Thank you."

L'Arc stared at her and sighed and muttered "Boy… What's going on here, anyway?"

To be continued…

Next Episode

L'Arc: Just as the strange girl, Ryfia saved my life; five strange girls appeared by a bright light in Retea Forest! Their names are Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee. They said they came from a city called To…ki…o. I have no idea what they said, then, a boy named Jean, a girl named Maron and another girl named Alice appeared mysterious by other means. What's going on here anyway? Next time on Arc Rise Fantasia: The Balance of Power: Strangers from Other Worlds: The Story Begins! See you next time!

A/N: How was that? Okay, here is the list of anime to appear in this fic.

**Inuyasha**

**Naruto**

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Saiyuki**

**Shingu**

**Fruits Basket**

**Green Green**

**Sailor Moon**

**Card Captor Sakura**

**Wedding Peach**

**Slayers**

**Negima**

**Love Hina**

**Pretear**

**Azumanga Daioh**

**Tenchi Muyo**

**One Piece**

**Nanoha**

**Kampfer**

**Magic Knight Rayearth**

**Pokemon**

**Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Evangelion**

**Nurse Angel Ririka**

**And finally, Fullmetal Alchemist**

That's the following anime I'm gonna put in my 30th fanfic! Next up, the Mews, Jean from Queen's Blade; Spiral Chaos and Alice and Maron from Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos will join our hero L'Arc and the mysterious Ryfia in their journey to Topazion! So stay tune!


	2. Strangers from Other Worlds

Last time on the first chapter: Zoey has a mysterious dream about the universe facing a crisis, then the next day, she and the other Mew Mews are transported to another world. In that world, we meet L'Arc Bright Lagoon, First Sergeant of the Meridian Empire. After slaying a Feldragon on a Feldragon hunt, he fell into Retea Forest where he meets a mysterious Diva named Ryfia. Who is Ryfia? And what role does the Mew Mews play in L'Arc's life? Find out right now in the second chapter of Arc Rise Fantasia: The Balance of Power!

Chapter 2: Strangers From Other Worlds: The Story Begins!

L'Arc and the mysterious girl were walking down the path to the exit. Suddenly, L'Arc noticed something and stopped Ryfia. It was a flower monster.

"What's that?" Ryfia looked at it in wonder as she walked up closely to it. "Look out! That's a monster!" L'Arc warned. Ryfia looked at L'Arc in confusion. The flower monster noticed L'Arc and Ryfia and begin glaring at them, followed by two other flower monsters. "It's coming! Get back!" L'Arc got Balmung ready. Ryfia got out a staff of a unique design.

"I'm going to fight too." Ryfia told him. "Alright…" L'Arc sighed. "Stay behind me and provide support." He issued. "Okay." Ryfia nodded as she got ready.

The 1st flower monster lurged at L'Arc, but he swiftly dodged it and slashed it three times, cutting it in half, making green blood fell on the ground.

Two of the remaining flower monsters decided to gang up on L'Arc, damaging him medium. "You're hurt. Let me heal you." Ryfia closed her eyes and concentrated, a soothing watery aura appeared around L'Arc and healed his wounds.

"Cool, thanks!" L'Arc smiled as he slashed both of the flower monsters, killing them.

L'Arc placed Balmung on his back and turned to Ryfia. "Thanks Ryfia. Do you understand how battles work? It's not all fun and games, ya know." He told her. "Yes." Ryfia nodded. Suddenly, a bright light appeared.

"What the…?" L'Arc gawked as he and Ryfia shielded their eyes from the light. 50 seconds later, they saw five girls.

The first one has dark red hair, wore white clothes that are unfamiliar to L'Arc and Ryfia. The second one has dark blue hair tied in buns and wore wealthy light blue clothes, also unfamiliar to the two.

The third one has green hair, wore glasses and wore white school girl clothes which is unknown to L'Arc and Ryfia. The fourth one is the youngest, has yellow hair and wore Chinese clothes.

And finally, the fifth one is maybe the oldest, has purple hair and wore white clothes.

"Who the… Who are those girls? Never seen clothes like them before." L'Arc blinked. "Oh my. Are you girls alright?" Ryfia walked up to the dark red haired girl's motionless body and begin casting Heal on the girl.

"…Wh-Wha…" the dark haired girl slowly got up and rubbed her head. She noticed Ryfia and gasped as she crawled back a little. "Wh-Who are you?" She stammered a little.

"My name is Ryfia." Ryfia closed her eyes and smiled. "…My name is Zoey Hanson." She introduced herself to Ryfia. Zoey noticed her friends getting up.

"Z-Zoey…? Is that you?" Bridget asked wearily. "Bridget! Corina! Kikki! Renee! You're here and ok!" Zoey gasped happily. "Yeah… Where are we anyway?" Corina muttered, the rest of the Mew mews looked around, they were in Retea Forest, but this is unfamiliar to them.

"Who the heck are all of you?" L'Arc demanded. "Oh!" Zoey blushed in embarrassment. "My name is Zoey Hanson." She gestured to her friends. "This is Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin and Renee Roberts."

"Hello." Corina bowed politely. "It's nice to meet you." Bridget closed her eyes and smiled. "Hey there!" Kikki beamed. Renee said nothing as she folded her arms.

"Can you tell us who that man with you, Ryfia?" Zoey asked. "I'm L'Arc Bright Lagoon. What are a bunch of girls doing here in Retea Forest?" L'Arc asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Retea… Forest?" Kikki blinked. "I never heard of a forest near Tokyo." Corina arched an eyebrow. Ryfia looked at them in confusion. "To…Ki…O… Is that some sort of food?" She asked.

"You're kidding, right? You mean you never heard of Tokyo? It's one of the cities in Japan in the world." Zoey gulped. "I have never heard of a Tokio… Have you, L'Arc?" Ryfia asked L'Arc.

"No… I never heard of a city or whatever it is called in my life." L'Arc shrugged. "I see…" Renee frowned.

"Well, what should we do? We're stuck in a unknown place!" Zoey panicked. L'Arc could tell they were getting uneasy, stuck in an unknown place. Thinking quickly, he thought up of something.

"Hey, why don't you come with us to Topazion Village? I'm sure you will find a way back to this Tokio if you travel with us. Beside, I've got to report to the 2nd Air Squadron and let them know I'm alive." L'Arc offered.

"Really? You don't mind?" Zoey gasped. "Not at all." L'Arc smiled softly. "What's the matter?" Ryfia asked L'Arc.

"I'm an mercenary for the Meridian Empire." L'Arc realized something. "Oh, sorry. All of you probably not interested in army talk." He apologized.

"What's a mercenary?" Ryfia asked confusedly. "Uh, it's a soldier employed by countries and organizations. I'm employed by the Imperial Family. I'm what you call an authorized mercenary." L'Arc explained.

"Wow." Kikki gasped in awe. "A mercenary. Got it." Ryfia nodded. "Yeah. My father… He was a mercenary too." L'Arc looked away in sadness. "But he died when I was just a kid." Ryfia and the Mew Mews were sadden.

"Look at me ramble on… We've only just met, all of us!" L'Arc laughed heartily. "Yes, let's go somewhere where we can rest and figure out what to do." Renee nodded. Suddenly, L'Arc heard something. "Wait…" L'Arc got out Balmung and pointed it at a bush. Clearly, he may have found the source of the noise.

"Come on out! Whoever you are!" L'Arc shouted, getting ready for battle. "W-W-W-Wait!" A boy's voice stammered. "Hmm?" Ryfia looked at the bush in wonder. An 11 year old boy came out of it.

The boy has brown hair, wore orange medieval clothes with shoulders looked like silly cute monsters and on his back is a staff. "Hey, it's a boy!" Corina gasped. "Great… More children… Who the heck are you?" L'Arc shouted, getting annoyed.

"My-My name is Jean… Can you tell me where I am?" Jean gulped. "You mean you don't know?" L'Arc raised. "Well, yeah. I was looking for someone, but then, a bright light appeared and engulfed me. Next thing I know. I work up in here. At first, I thought this was one of the forests near Granios." Jean explained.

"Is that another type of food?" Ryfia asked confusedly. 'Man… I don't know if that girl has aspergers." Zoey thought and sweat dropped. (A/N: If you don't know what Aspergers dieses is, look it up in the web. I have it too, it sucks.)

"You mean you don't know where Grainos is?" Jean gasped in shock. "It's where the Queen's Blade is held!" Jean told them.

"Queen's Blade…?" L'Arc raised an eyebrow. "Is that a new type of sword for women." L'Arc added confusedly.

"No! It's tournament held every 4 years to decide the next ruler of Grainos!" Jean exclaimed. He received blank stares from L'Arc and his group. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" He face faulted, a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Nope…" L'Arc shrugged. Suddenly, they heard a ripple and a little girl's scream. "What the!" Zoey gasped as she and the others look for the source, it was then Ryfia looked up and saw a girl falling from the sky!

"Look up there!" Ryfia pointed up, the rest of the group looked up to see a girl who has purple hair, a pink heart shaped hair clip, wearing pink and purple clothes with claws and with a helmet that sorta resembles a Dig Dug helmet falling out of the sky.

Jean's shocked look turned into a perverted smile as he eyed the girl's medium size breasts. The girl fell on L'Arc which knocked him to the ground.

"Ugh!" L'Arc grunted as he slowly got up. "Mmugh…." The girl moaned as she slowly got up. "Hey! Who are you this time!" L'Arc growled, getting agitated with the random appearing of girls and a boy.

"Wha…?" The girl gawked as she noticed she was on top of L'Arc. "S-Sorry!" The girl apologized as she quickly got off of L'Arc and backed a few feet away from him.

"What's your name? Don't worry, we won't bite." Bridget assured the mysterious girl. The girl stared at the group for about 60 seconds then she said "Maron Makaron. Chef in training!" Maron introduced herself.

"…You look a little young to be a chef." L'Arc face faulted. "Uh, I can be a chef regardless of age." Maron giggled nervously. Suddenly, wolf like monsters in packs of 7 leaped out of nowhere and surrounded the group.

"What on earth? Those wolves look hungry…." Maron gulped while Jean hid behind Ryfia. L'Arc glared at Jean. 'He's cowardly, just like someone I know…" L'Arc got out Balmung and slams his sword down, itching for a fight.

"Alright! Everyone, stand back while I handle this!" L'Arc got ready. "I'll help, too, L'Arc!" Ryfia got her staff. Zoey and the other Mew Mews got to a safe place and watched the battle about to begin, Jean and Maron decided to help out.

The 1st of the 1st wolf pack growled at L'Arc and lunged at L'Arc, attempting to bite him, but L'Arc was quick and managed to cleave it in half, making crimson blood fell to the ground.

Jean let out a weak battle cry and tried to bash a wolf, but the wolf knocked him to the ground, he sweat dropped as the wolf prepare to bite him, but Ryfia knocked the wolf on the head, killing it with her staff.

"Are you alright, Jean?" Ryfia asked sweetly. "Ye-Yes!" Jean blushed at Ryfia. "And your name is…?" "Ryfia. It's nice to meet you, Jean." Ryfia closed her eyes and smiled. "Ryfia-chan…" Jean drooled.

Maron glared at two wolves, in quick lightning fast speed, she slashed them to death with combo moves.

L'Arc slashed another wolf and another, but more keep coming. "Dang! Where are those wolves coming from?" L'Arc growled. "The leader is ordering them to attack for food, but I already took care of it, see?" Another girl's voice said as a dead corpse of a wolf pack leader fell to the ground in front of the attacking wolves; the wolves whimpered at the sight of their dead leader and scurried off.

"Huh?" L'Arc blinked as he and the group saw a girl with silver hair, wore black skimpy and somewhat revealing clothes, has a bat accessory on her head and batwings on top of her ears, and strapped to her hips are guns of some kind that L'Arc cannot indentify.

"Did you…" Corina blinked. "help us take care of our wolf problem?" She asked. "Yeah, you would have it easy handling those wolves if you found the leader." The girl smirked cockily. Jean ran up to his savior and bowed politely. "Thank you, brave beautiful warrior! And what is thy name?" Jean asked politely. "The name's Alice… And you can cut the gratefulness crap now. But no problem. I like helping out people in need if there's profit involved." Alice smiled.

Ryfia noticed L'Arc calmly leaving the forest. "Oh! L'Arc!" Ryfia gasped, the rest of the party noticed him leaving. "Hey! Don't leave us!" Zoey stammered. Renee was in thought about what has happened today. 'That dream… It may have something to do with us being in this area…' The rest of the group followed L'Arc to the forest exit.

To be continued…

Next episode…

L'Arc: While on the way to Topanzion, we were attacked by robot rabbits! No, I'm not kidding, I mean it! Then another woman who wears strange clothing named Lili Rochfet came to our rescue, then we finally reached Topanzion where I met up with my childhood friend, Prince Alf of the Meridian Empire, then I noticed something strange about Ryfia… What is it? Find out on the next chapter: The Prince, the Rich Girl and the Dragon Gem. See you next time!

A/N: How was that? Next up, Prince Alf and Lili from Tekken will arrive! So stay tune!


	3. The Prince and the Rich Girl

On the last chapter, L'Arc and Ryfia meet Zoey and the other Mew Mews, then they meet Jean, a boy from a world where a tournament called the Queen's Blade is located. Then, fell out of the sky is Maron Makaron, chef in training. After that, they were attacked by wolves, a girl named Alice came to their rescue, what happens next? Let's find out shall we?

Chapter 3: The Prince and the Rich Girl: Robot Rabbit Attack!

L'Arc and his girl party and Jean were walking down the forest path. Ryfia stopped and looked up in awe. She sees raindrops even though it's sunny.

"Strange… it's sunny, but it's raining." Ryfia asked. L'Arc sighed. "The devil must be beating his wife." He replied. Ryfia looked at L'Arc in surprise. "Who? Beating his what!" Ryfia gasped.

"You don't know that expression?" Alice face faulted. 'Who the hell is this girl? She seems spaced out…' She thought. "No… but I like it. It sounds… interesting." Ryfia smiled as she spins around in awe. L'Arc, Jean and the rest of the girls looked at her in amusement. L'Arc noticed something. "Hey, watch your step!" Ryfia tripped, but L'Arc catches her in time.

L'Arc blushed while Ryfia smiled at him. "Thank you." Ryfia said gratefully. L'Arc looked away in embarrassment. "D-Don't mention it. Just be careful, okay?" L'Arc muttered as he calmly walked out of the forest, the rest of the party followed him.

"Whoa…" Zoey gasped in awe as the party are out in the field. L'Arc noticed Zoey's curious face and walked up to her. "This is your first time here?" He asked. Zoey heard him and turned to him and nodded.

"Yeah… this is our first time here… whatever here is." Zoey replied. "Oh sorry, I forgot you aren't from around here… So what city did you and the others come from? Where was it again? To…ki…o?" L'Arc tried to get the name right, but failed.

"Tokyo. One of the cities on Japan in the planet Earth…." Zoey told him. L'Arc gave out a confused look and 30 seconds later he said "Wait hate to break it to you, kid, but this ain't this Earth you're talking about. This world is called Fulheim."

"Fulheim?" Kikki came up to him in a confused look. "Yeah, Fulheim, it's our world and judging by your clothes, you must have come from this Earth world." L'Arc explained.

"So… we're in another world…" Bridget frowned. The party began walking to Topazion with L'Arc leading the way.

"But the question is… how do we end up here?" Corina wondered. "I got here by a blinding light." Jean told everyone. "I got sucked into a black portal while making some cookies." Maron added.

"What about you, Alice?" Ryfia asked Alice. "How did you get here?" Alice looked down for a minute. She's been thinking about how they got here… Does it have to do with her activating that relic? Is it her fault that she and those girls and boy are trapped in an unknown world?

"I…I got sucked into a black portal too." Alice said quickly. "Oh…" Ryfia understands now. "Just a little farther now…. Topazion is close. I can feel it." L'Arc told everyone, but he gawked in shock as something is approaching him and his party. It was approaching fast.

"Stay sharp, everyone! We got company!" L'Arc frowned as he got his sword ready. Maron and Alice got their weapons ready while Jean dropped his staff and picked up and shaken in fear, Ryfia got her staff ready.

When the objects approached the party a certain feet, they were revealed to be 20 robotic…

"Rabbits?" L'Arc blinked in confusion. True, the robots looked like rabbits, only they were armed to the teeth with weapons. "Oh! They're so cute!" Ryfia closed her eyes and smiled. Most of the party sweat dropped at Ryfia's comment.

Suddenly, one of the robotic rabbits opened fire on them, they dodged the missiles, resulting in a small explosion. Jean turned white dotted eyed at the small crater on where they were once standing.

"We're done for…" He muttered. "No we're not!" L'Arc gritted as he unsheathed Balmung and charged at the robot rabbit and cleave it in two, destroying it and making it explode.

**Battle Theme: Arc Rise Fantasia Battle Theme Version 1**

Another robot rabbit charged at the Mew Mews, but Ryfia rams her staff on the robot rabbit's head, stopping its approach. "You may be cute, but I can't let you hurt my friends." Ryfia frowned as she rams her staff onto the side of the robot, making it fly a few feet and crash land on the ground, exploding.

Alice dodged gunshots from a robot rabbit and used her whip to grab it, lifted it up in the air and fired her guns at it, damaging it and making it explode in the air. Jean was surrounded by 5 robot rabbits.

Jean sweated nervously as he wet his pants, but Maron came to the rescue by detaching her claws and they fly at the robots, slashing them into pieces and the robots exploded. Jean opened his eyes and saw Maron waving at him with a cute smile. Jean drooled pervertly.

L'Arc was hit by a robot rabbit's ram and hit by gunshots. "Ugh!" L'Arc growled as he slashed a robot rabbit to a scrap heap. "There's so many of them!" Zoey panicked. Suddenly, a pillar of light shot down from the sky.

"What now!" L'Arc shouted. The light disappeared to reveal a 20 year old woman. She has yellow long blond hair, wore a fancy white rich girl's dress, has a red ribbon tie on it, and white shoes, but the thing about her are her gloves, they look like white grappling gloves.

The woman looked around and saw the battle at hand. "Hmph! Robots attacking humans, huh?" The woman sneered as she pointed her fingers at the robots. "You will give me a challenge I will enjoy!" The robot rabbits noticed her and begin to fire at her, with amazing speed she dodged them.

"Whoa!" Bridget covered her mouth in shock. "She's good!" Ryfia added. The woman punched a hole through the robot rabbit's chest before going after the next one. She lifted her leg up and slams it down on the robot rabbit's noggin, making oil and bits of circuits come out of it before it exploded.

"Holy…" L'Arc's eyes widen in shock as the woman then grabbed the robot rabbit's head and hurled it at the remaining robot horde, resulting in a huge explosion. The woman landed perfectly on the ground and smirked and brushes her hair in a sexy way. L'Arc and his party ran up to her.

"That was amazing!" Kikki beamed. "Yeah. I have never seen someone used that kind of martial arts before." L'Arc nodded. "Why thank you… and you are?" The woman asked them.

"L'Arc Bright Lagoon. Now tell us your name." L'Arc introduced himself. "Lili Rochefet, of the Rochefet Oil Company… Surely, you heard of me…" Lili smiled. "Oil…? What's that?" Ryfia looked at Lili in confusion.

"Well…" Lili tried to think of a way to explain it to this mysterious girl. "It's a liquid found in the ground that is important for everyday life on Earth. But careful not to spill it on animals or the sea." She explained while staring at Ryfia's eyes.

"Why?" L'Arc didn't get an answer as Lili grabbed Ryfia by the hands and smiled and said "I like you… We should hang out sometime." Lili said with her eyes full of sparkles.

"Wh-What the…?" L'Arc's left eye twitched at the sight. "There's no mistake. She really… REALLY loves girls!" Jean still has his white dotted eye look at what just happened.

2 minutes later after getting Lili away from Ryfia, they resumed walking.

L'Arc decided to strike up a conversation with Ryfia. "Are you a Coder? You know, the Empire doesn't have many Coders." L'Arc asked. "I'm a Diva, not a Coder." Ryfia corrected him.

"A Diva? You know that all the structures in the world are made up of Code, right?" L'Arc arched an eyebrow. "R-Really?" Zoey blinked. "Coders analyze and release that power. They use it on different things. That's what you are, right?" L'Arc guessed.

"I told you, I'm a Diva." Ryfia smiled. "A Diva…" L'Arc stated then sighed and said "Well, whatever…" 'Although, I've never heard of a Coder that can calm a Feldragon by singing.' He thought to himself.

"Ugh. I wish I had Sebesation to explain this to me." Lili sighed. "Put a sock in it and move it!" Alice barked. "Look! We arrived!" Corina beamed as they saw a village only a few feet from them. L'Arc and his party entered the village of Topazion.

"Well, we're here." L'Arc smiled as they stopped near the entrance. "Is this Topazion?" Ryfia asked L'Arc. "Yeah, we're at the far north end of the Empire." L'Arc told her.

"The Empire? Do you mean the Meridian Empire?" Ryfia asked again. "Sure! What else would I mean? The Meridian Empire's the only thing around here." L'Arc looked at her oddly.

"Oh… really? So… so I've finally reached the Empire!" Ryfia smiled. L'Arc arched an eyebrow and said "You're not from the Empire?"

"I'm from… Benetnasch." Ryfia explained. L'Arc's eyes widen in shock. "Benetnasch? Wha! That's in the Turemillian Republic!" "Uh, what do you mean by that?" Bridget asked him.

"The Empire and Turemilian Republic are enemies for who knows how long. I don't know why, but they hated each other." L'Arc explained. "but what's a girl from the Turemilian Republic doing here?"

"It was my… my mother's dying… dying… wi… wish…" Ryfia looked at the ground in sadness and began to feel wozzy. The rest of the girls and Jean were sad. "H-Hey! What's wrong, Ryfia?" L'Arc asked in concern.

"I feel a little dizzy…" Ryfia sighed. "You're probably just worn out. Let's get you to an inn." L'Arc told her. "Inn?" Ryfia looked at him in confusion. "What's a inn?" She asked. L'Arc's left eye twitched again while the rest of the girls giggled.

"Whaddya mean "What's an inn?" An inn's an inn! A place to sleep!" L'Arc shouted, a little annoyed. "Are there beds at an inn?" Ryfia asked. "Of course!" Bridget closed her eyes and smiled. Ryfia clasps her hands in joy and said "Oh, how wonderful! I've been sleeping on the ground for days."

Jean looked at Ryfia in shock. "Whoa! Definitely inn time, then. Are you okay? Can you walk?" L'Arc asked her. Ryfia nodded. "You really are oblivious, aren't you?" Renee asked Ryfia.

"You think?" Ryfia asked. "We can't believe you were able to live like that!" L'Arc said in amazement. "I don't know what I'm oblivious to, so it was never really an inconvenience." Ryfia stated.

"You must really have a sheltered life." Lili smirked. "Shelter…? Of course I have shelter!" Ryfia smiled. "Gah!" L'Arc growled, an anger vein on his forehead. "Alright, already! I get it!" He shouted annoyed.

The party found an inn and walked in, they saw a man with blond hair, wore royal blue and white clothes and has a fine sword strapped to his side. He noticed L'Arc and gasped. "L'Arc! I'm so glad! I knew you were alive!" The man walked up to him and his party, he was about 18 years old.

"Alf?" L'Arc gawked. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "You know him?" Alice asked L'Arc. "Lightship Fleet 2 returned from duty, so I thought I'd come and find you…" Alf told him. He eyed L'Arc's friends.

"Ahh!" L'Arc sweat dropped nervously. "You can explain later. Ryfia, Zoey, Jean, Maron, Alice and their friends need a place to stay." He told him.

"Ryfia?" Alf blushed as he eyed L'Arc's friends. "Ah… hello." Ryfia waved. "Nice to meet you, Alf." Zoey smiled meekly. "H-Hello…" Alf blushed in embarrassment.

30 minutes later, L'Arc was explaining everything to Alf in their room.

"Hmm… So that's what happened after you fell from the Lightship with that Feldragon." Alf figured it out. "…Gah! This has become a complete mess! What am I going to do with them?" L'Arc sighed.

"Don't talk like that! I imagine how hard it must've been for them to arrive from Turemillian and other worlds. Who would have thought there were other worlds other than Fulheim? If there's someway we can help them, then I think we should." Alf smiled.

L'Arc made a face. "Hmph. You're just as nice as always. In fact, you're too nice for your own good, you know that?" He asked. "I mean, what's the prince of an Empire doing, looking for one missing legionnaire?" L'Arc added with a smile.

"You don't expect me to just sit around while my friend is in peril, do you?" Alf closed his eyes and smiled. "Well, we slew that Feldragon, right? I'm not going to be treated as a deserter, am I? That would mean the remaining half of my contract money would be…" L'Arc didn't want to say it.

"Always about the money with you, eh? Don't worry. You'll be paid just as stated in your contract." Alf smiled. L'Arc sighed in relief. "Well, good! I put my life on the line back there!" He grinned.

"I'll be right back. I need to report that you've been found." Alf said. "Would you mind preparing for the journey before they wake up?" Alf asked.

"The journey?" L'Arc raised an eyebrow. "You're going to take Ryfia and those girls and boy to where they're going, right?" Alf asked him. "I'm going with you." Alf added.

"Is a prince allowed to traipses around without his bodyguards?" L'Arc asked in humor. "You'll be my bodyguard, won't you?" Alf laughed. "Ahhh…" L'Arc grinned in humor as he did a mock bow. "Yes, of course your Highness!"

"One more thing, I'd really appreciate it if you'd check around the village for any Feldragon damage." Alf asked him. "The village elders should be able to offer you some information." He added.

"Oh, right! We can't be forgetting the plight of your subjects, huh?" L'Arc smirked in humor. Alf smirked as well and added "Do I detect some sarcasm? I trust you'll have no problems doing what I've asked."

Alf left, L'Arc stared at the tied members of his party. He sighed and said "Sorry for leaving you alone. Get some rest. You need it." He left the inn in search of any damages or injuries in the village.

To be continued…

L'Arc: Me and my party with Alf in tow decided to head to Jada, but then, we see someone from Jean's past, a priestess named Tomoe, turns out she's held hostage by monsters and some girl named Mai, and if that's that not odd enough, a girl named Junko Hattori appears to help us! Will we win? Find out next time on the chapter: Priestess, Kuniochis, and Class Presidents! See you there!


	4. Priestess, Ninjas and Class Presidents!

Chapter 4: Priestess, Kuniochis and Class Presidents!

L'Arc went into the village elder's home. He then spoke to a elderly old man.

"I'm L'Arc Bright Lagoon, legionnaire of the Meridian Imperial Army." L'Arc introduced himself to the elder. "I'm just on my way back from hunting Feldragons up north. Have they been causing you any trouble?" He asked.

"You're from the army? Well, you must be exhausted!" The elder smiled. "Luckily, our village has magic to repel the Feldragons. You can relax safely here." He reassured him.

"That's good to hear!" L'Arc closed his eyes and smiled. "Has anything out of the ordinary been happening? Like… Uh… strange people who wear odd clothing or fall out of the sky?" L'Arc asked, he was trying to figure out how his otherworldly friends appear in his world.

"Come to think of it… I've heard rumors of a wrecked Turemilian ship on the east coast. And there are sightings of women and girls who wore strange clothes and revealing clothes." The elder told him.

"A Republic ship? I'll report that once I get to Royal City." L'Arc told him. Then he asked "By the way, is there a doctor in this village?" "Yes, there is…" The elder nodded.

"Can you send him to the inn for me? One of my companions may be sick." L'Arc asked. "Yes, of course." The elder nodded.

L'Arc exited the elder's house. 'What a relief! Women and girls who wore strange clothes and revealing clothes… Could they be from other worlds too? I better tell Zoey, Jean, Maron, Alice and Lili about this when I get to the inn.' L'Arc thought to himself as he walked back to the inn.

When he was almost there, he saw Alf talking to an Imperial soldier. "Can we really leave you by yourself, my Prince?" The soldier gasped. "I'm sorry to be so selfish with you. My brother, Weiss will probably be upset." Alf calmly smiled.

"Very well. Best of luck, sir." The Imperial soldier saluted as he left. L'Arc walked up to Alf and with a sly grin, said "You're a very selfish prince."

"Apparently, I chose the wrong friends." Alf laughed. "Well, if your Highness says so, it must be true." L'Arc grinned. Suddenly, a doctor walked up to the two. "Ah, are you the doctor the village elder sent?" L'Arc asked.

The doctor noticed them and replied "Indeed I am. And you are?" "Thanks for coming. Follow me." L'Arc motioned him to follow him into the inn with Alf following behind.

10 minutes later

The doctor finished his checkup of Ryfia. "There's nothing wrong with her. She's just very tired." The doctor reported. "That's good." Alf smiled. "Yeah, if it was serious, then you need to do some healing on her." Jean nodded.

"However, there's a Dragon Gem stuck to her skin, and I can't remove it… Strange, this is!" The doctor added. "Huh?" Maron gawked as her eyes and helmet turned dotted white eyed. "Dragon Gem? You mean the gems found on Feldragons?" L'Arc gasped.

Ryfia looked at them in confusion. "Doesn't everyone have one?" She asked. "That might be normal in your country, but it's definitely not normal here!" L'Arc told her. "Really? How weird!" Ryfia tilted her head in confusion. Zoey and Corina sighed in annoyance.

"So says the weirdo!" L'Arc smirked. "L'Arc! You shouldn't talk like that!" Alf scolded. "Idiot…" Renee muttered. Alf turned to the doctor. "Thank you very much, doctor. Here is your fee." Alf paid him his Rico.

"Take care." The doctor smiled as he left. "Do you have enough money to pay?" L'Arc asked Alf. "Yes." Alf nodded. "I brought at least enough money to get us back to Royal City. You can have the remainder." Alf gave L'Arc 2000 Rico.

L'Arc stared at Ryfia. "Those Turemilians sure have some strange custom. Why would you attach Dragon Gems to your body?" He asked. "I don't think I've actually heard of that custom before…" Alf scratched his chin in thought.

"Ah, well. At least you didn't have some mysterious illness. So, what's your plan, all of you?" L'Arc asked his female companions and Jean.

"Well, we need to find someway to return to our worlds." Zoey told him. "Same here." Maron nodded. "Ditto." Alice added. "Well, I still need to find someone in this world, someone I know." Jean pressed his fingers nervously.

"I also need to find a way back to my world." Lili simply stated. "To follow my mother's dying wish to go to Jada in the Meridian Empire." Ryfia stated.

"Jada? Do you know someone there?" Alf arched an eyebrow. "No." Ryfia shook her head no. "I just need to go there."

"Jada is home to one of the Empire's critical energy sources." L'Arc explained with a frown. "No way am I taking someone from the Republic there…"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll go there by myself." Ryfia assured with a cute smile. "It's not about your safety, Ryfia…" L'Arc said with a annoyed mark near him.

"It'll be fine, L'Arc. Just as long as she and the others doesn't go near the Ray supply in Dragon Prison." Alf assured him. "Ray? What's that?" Kikki asked in curiousity.

"Ray is the source of power in our world. They helped power machines and let us use magic." Alf explained. "Oh! Like electricity, right?" Alice figured it out. "Electricity? What's that?" Ryfia looked at Alice in confusion.

"Never mind…" Alice face faulted. "Besides, Jada is on the way back to Royal City. Let's just take her with us." Alf smiled.

L'Arc sighed and replied "You really are too nice. Have I mentioned that lately? Well, that's all fine and dandy. Is that okay with you, Ryfia, Zoey and friends?" He asked them.

"Sure." Zoey nodded. "Okay." Maron agreed. "Whatever." Alice shrugged. "S-Sure…" Jean gulped.

"Will you really take me to Jada?" Ryfia asked L'Arc. "Hmph!" L'Arc sneered. "I'm sure Mr. Nice Guy Sir Alf will…" He joked.

"Oh, but you're nice too, L'Arc!" Ryfia smiled. L'Arc snorted. 'This guy so rude! I don't feel safe traveling with him…' Zoey thought uneasily.

"Hah! You've seen right through him, Ryfia. He may put on a tough guy act, but he's really a gentlemen at heart!" Alf smiled. "…Shut up! Let's just get them to Jada for now." L'Arc growled. "Thank you both so much!" Ryfia and Maron bowed gratefully.

As the party were walking out of Topazion Village, Alf strike up a conversation.

"I came looking for you because I was worried, but I didn't expect you to be with such lovely ladies." Alf smirked. "That's what this is, you idiot!" L'Arc snapped, an anger vein on his forehead.

"Oh?" Lili smirked. "Then you must really liked Ryfia if you met her to begin with." She teased. "Shut up!" L'Arc snapped at her. "What's an idiot?" Ryfia asked.

"Huh?" Alf blinked. "This is what I have to put up with!" L'Arc raised his arms in frustration. "I like being with you, L'Arc. I learned so many words!" Ryfia closed her eyes and smiled. Alf said nothing and smiled.

While walking down the road, Alf goes on a explaintion to L'Arc's teammates about Arm Force, a power residing within a weapon. After that, they resumed walking.

While walking, Alf decided to strike up a conversation with Jean. "So, Jean… who is this person you're looking for?" Alf asked.

"W-Well… She's a client I'm hired to protect during the Queen's Blade. She's the same age as me." Jean explained. "I see… So, what's her name?" Alf asked him. "Her name is…" Before Jean can finish, L'Arc noticed something up ahead.

"What's that?" L'Arc and his party saw a woman with black hair, wore priestess clothes, has a katana, a dark red bandana with a symbol on it and has a bust that may outranks Lili's. She is tied up to a tree.

"T-Tomoe-chan!" Jean gasped in shock. "You know her, Jean?" Renee asked him. "Yeah… She's a beautiful priestess from a land in our world. She's also pretty sexy." Jean drooled. Suddenly, spider like human girl monsters appeared, surrounding Tomoe.

"Sounds like those monsters won't let us save her. Let's go everyone!" Alf unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the monsters. "Right!" Everyone except for the Mew Mews nodded as L'Arc, Alf, Ryfia, Jean, Maron, Alice and Lili charged at the monsters.

**Arc Rise Fantasia Battle Theme 1 plays**

"Piece of cake!" L'Arc grinned as he swung his sword at three spider monsters, killing them, they disappear in sparkles.

Alf charged at two spider girl monsters and slashed them with his sword, killing them.

Maron jumped into the air and lashed her claws at three more spider girl monsters, slaughtering them immediately.

Ryfia bashed a spider girl monster three times before it died, disappearing.

Alice whipped out her guns and fired at two more spider girl monsters, killing them.

Jean stared at the spider girl monsters and thought they were someone he knew, but he concluded they are not the one he knew. Lili rushed from behind him and gave a spider girl monster a devastating kick in the stomach, killing it.

"L'Arc! We need to rescue Tomoe!" Alf shouted. "Got it!" L'Arc nodded as he saw more spider girls approaching him. "Out of my way!" L'Arc charged at the spider girl monsters and slashed them to death. Eventually, he got to Tomoe.

"Hey! You alright?" He shouted. "Wha…What?" Tomoe slowly opened her eyes and noticed L'Arc. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm L'Arc Bright Lagoon. Jean asked us to rescue you." L'Arc smiled. "Jean?" Tomoe gasped.

Before L'Arc can untie her, he heard a whizzing sound and dodged it to see a small shuriken next to him. Suddenly, leaped out of the trees is a 20 year old woman who has perhaps a well developed body, wore revealing red kuinochi clothes, brown hair and she has brown long hair in a fashion he has never seen before. L'Arc thought 'How can she fight in those clothes?'

"I'm afraid you can't do that…" The girl said in a hypnotized tone. Jean drooled at the newcomer which caused Alice to whack him in the head for being a pervert. "Who are you?" L'Arc gripped his sword ready.

"My name is Mai Shimauri, the Red Kuniochi…" Mai extended her fan and pointed it at L'Arc. "There will be no rescue today…" "We'll see about that!" L'Arc glared at her as he charged.

**Arc Rise Fantasia Boss Theme Number 1 plays**

**Boss 1: Red Ninja: Mai Shimamuri**

"Do or die!" L'Arc shouted as he slashed at Mai, but she disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What the heck?" L'Arc's eyes widen in shock at what he saw. Suddenly, Mai leaped from the air and engulfed her fan in flames and made more of them and flung them at L'Arc.

"L'Arc! Look out!" Alf gasped in shock. L'Arc had a hard time dodging them cause some of them hit him for small damage. Mai then landed on the ground and rushed at him and punched him in the gut three times.

"Ugh!" L'Arc groaned, he spat out small blood as he held his stomach in pain. Thinking quickly, he dodged Mai's 4th punch and got out a small potion, he chucked it down and was healed in a instance.

"Why you!" L'Arc growled as he charged at Mai and swung his sword at her 10 times, but she dodged every swipe and kicked L'Arc in the face, making him tumble down a bit. He got up and rubbed his sore chin.

'Man! She's good! I don't know if I can beat her alone… If only Master Zammuel taught me something in cases like this!' L'Arc thought virgosly to himself. Suddenly, an energy blast from behind hit Mai. Mai groaned a bit before glaring at who her attacker was.

It was a 18 year old woman who has blue hair with a pink lined accessory at the tip of her hair, wore a white school girl uniform with a red ribbon and black skirt, has black high heeled socks and black shoes. She has a katana and a black sheath.

"How dare you attack an innocent man and kidnapping a helpless woman, vile evildoer!" The girl growled. "Who the hell are you?" Mai glared at her foe. The girl grinned as she got into a battle stance. "The name's Junko Hattori, Class 2-A President! And I'm gonna help this man whoop your ass!" Junko called out to L'Arc. "Need some help?"

"Yeah! Thanks!" L'Arc nodded with a smile as he recovered and got into a battle stance as well. "Let's double team on her!"

**Demon King Daimo Opening Song plays**

Junko charged at Mai and slashed, like with L'Arc she used the smoke decoy trick, but Junko was quick and spins around and slashed Mai three times with her katana.

Mai gritted her teeth as L'Arc came up from behind her and slashed Mai three times with his sword. Mai punched L'Arc, but he blocked it this time and did a leg sweep on her, making her fall to the ground.

Junko leaped into the air and slams her foot into Mai, but she dodged roll out of the way. Mai flung shurikens at the two combatants, but they dodged it and ran circles around her, slashing her at every step.

Mai charged at Junko and clashed weapons with her for about 2 minutes till Junko got the upper hand and slashed her three times before adding a spirit energy attack at her, knocking her back a few feet.

L'Arc spins his Balmung like a pro and slashed Mai three times with it, pieces of Mai's clothing somewhat came off and a little bit of blood was seen in Mai's leg.

"Damn it!" Mai growled as she did some hand symbols, turning her fan into a giant fan blade and adding a doppelganger, they charged at the two warriors.

"When they attack, that's where we strike!" Junko told L'Arc. "Got it! Hope your plan works!" L'Arc nodded as he and Junko got ready.

When the two Mais got close and ready to strike, "Now!" Junko shouted as she and L'Arc team up and slashed the two Mais 20 times in lightning fast speed, making the fake Mai disappear and the real Mai flung high into the sky.

"Time to finish this!" L'Arc shouted as he leaped into the air with amazing skill and when he got above Mai, he punches Mai in the chest, Mai scream in agony as she was falling really fast into the ground, slamming into it resulting in a small dust cloud. Mai struggled to get up, but she was knocked out.

L'Arc landed beside Junko and glared at his foe.

To be continued…

Next episode

L'Arc: After we free Tomoe, we learned Mai was brainwashed and the two of them joined our team, eventually, we made it to Jada where we meet that coward, Niko and Commander Clyde, then suddenly a mysterious Deathchanter attacks the city! Who is this villain and who is the mysterious swordsman who comes to our aid? Find out on the next chapter: The Child of Eesa: Part 1 of 2: The Coward Gunner and the Deathchanter. We hope to see you there!

A/N: Well, how was that? Longer than the other three I hope. Anyway, next up is part one of the Child of Eesa two parter. I hope to see you there!


End file.
